¿Amor no correspondido?
by lunita051299
Summary: Eran amigos, pero él sabía que sentía algo más por ella, algo mucho más fuerte lo embargaba al verla, lamentablemente Sakura no siente lo mismo que él. ¿Qué pasará con la declaración que le dio? ¿Aceptará estar con él? Quién sabe, tal vez al final de cuentas sí sentía algo por él...


**Summary:** Eran amigos, pero él sabía que sentía algo más por ella, algo mucho más fuerte lo embargaba al verla, lamentablemente Sakura no siente lo mismo que él. ¿Qué pasará con la declaración que le dio? ¿Aceptará estar con él? Quién sabe, tal vez al final de cuentas sí sentía algo por él...  
**Disclaimer: **Personajes usados de la propiedad de CLAMP.

**¿Amor no correspondido?**

Capítulo 1: Primer paso: conquistarla.

**SHAORAN** **POV**  
Estaba decicido, se lo diría hoy mismo, aun sabiendo lo que ella me respondería se lo tendría que decir, no podría echarme hacia atrás, después de tanto tiempo... creo que era momento de que ya ocurriese...  
–Sakura...–Articulé su nombre en el pasillo, claro que ella no estaba ahí, seguí caminando hasta que pude llegar a la puerta del salón en donde se encontraba, me quedé parado decidiendo en si entrar o no, tenía que armarme de valor, pero no podía; como si alguien allá arriba me hubiese escuchado Sakura salió por la puerta y me miró, se encontraba algo extrañada por encontrarme ahí.  
–¿Shaoran?–Me sonrió–. ¿Pasa algo?  
–S-sí... t-tengo... algo que decirte Sakura–. Pude terminar de decir.  
–Claro–respondió sonriendo nuevamente.  
–Eh... s-sí, p-pero quisiera que hablemos en otro lugar por favor.  
–B-bueno...— contestó tal vez pensando en qué era lo que tenía planeado.  
Comenzamos a caminar a través del pasillo,–¿Vamos al patio?– Le pregunté, creo que sería el único lugar en donde podríamos hablar mejor.  
–No hay problema, pero ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?–Me interrogó.  
–Algo muy importante para mí Sakura, aunque tal vez para ti no sea así–dije lo último más bajo, pero creo que igual pudo oirlo.  
–Qué dices Shaoran, a mí me importas mucho–respodió algo incrédula de mi manera de pensar. Solo sonreí un poco como respuesta.  
Llegamos al patio y nos fuimos a sentar bajo un árbol, me senté algo junto a ella, así que tal vez eso le fastidió un poco. Me quedé viéndola, ver sus ojos, su rostro; aún me miraba sin entender nada, pronto lo comprendería–S-Sakura...– con algo de timidez tomé una de sus manos entre las mías–yo...–Cómo empezar, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello–yo...–balbucí un poco. Desvié mi mirada y puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro logrando sentir su delicioso aroma–. Me-me gus-tas...–le susurré al oído. Me quedé ahí, aun sabiendo que ella ya lo había escuchado. No quería que me dijera lo que yo ya sabía.  
–Sha-oran...  
–Sé lo que sientes por mí, sé que solo es amistad, pero por favor déjame estar junto a ti. Te amo Sakura, no sabes cuánto...–di un pequeño, pero largo beso en su cuello y suspiré, siempre había querido hacer eso, con una de mis manos cogí su bello rostro e hice que me mirara–eres realmente hermosa–se sonrojó un poco, pero se le veía sumamente tierna, sin querer sonreí– realmente te amo, siempre lo supe– la abracé como si de eso dependiera la vida, pero ella se separó un poco de mí.  
– L-lo siento es que... y-yo no puedo... te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo— era justo lo que no quería, bajé un poco la mirada sin expresión alguna, sentí como algo en mí se había quebrado.  
– ¡Hola chicos!  
– ¡Tomoyo!– dijo Sakura acercándose a ella.  
– Hola– respondí desganado aún sin poder mirar hacia arriba–. Ehm... l-las dejo, tengo algo que hacer.  
– Shaoran...  
– Está bien Saku... N-nos vemos.– Caminé con la cabeza gacha sin rumbo alguno, estaba triste, me costaba admitir que me dolía, ¿hubiera sido mejor si no le decía nada? Quién sabe. ¿Acaso no dicen que la mentira, o el simple hecho de ocultar la verdad es malo? Esa vez no pude definir completamente el bien del mal.

Era ya salida, las últimas clases me habían parecido un martirio, me dolía un poco la cabeza, estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de nada. Cogí mi maleta, la vi salir e hice lo mismo, no quería que me importara, pero vamos a quién engañamos, me sentía ridículo; tomé otro camino para no cruzarme con ella y algo tarde de lo usual llegué a mi casa.  
– ¿Shaoran?  
– Hola mamá...– saludé con desgano.  
– ¿Qué te pasa?– Me preguntó algo preocupada.  
– Nada– esbocé una falsa sonrisa que estaba lejos de parecer lo que quería–. Estaré arriba.  
– Pero...– no la dejé continuar y subí a encerrarme a mi habitación. Me eché sobre mi cama y abracé mi almohada, no entendía por qué me sentía tan triste, no sabía que me iba a sentir así, lo peor de todo es que no podía echarle la culpa a nadie, hice mis manos puños, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no coseguir lo que quería, me invadieron ganas de llorar, no soportaba nada, tiré mi almohada al piso y pasé mis cabellos por atrás; sentí llaves y vi a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo, me senté mirando al suelo.  
– Por favor dime ya qué te pasa.  
– N-nada...– dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
– Shaoran– se sentó a mi lado y pasó una mano por mi rostro apartando una pequeña lágrima que se había colado– dime.  
– E-es q-que... y-yo...  
– Calma...  
– E-es por una chica...– contesté jugando con el cuello de mi camisa.  
– ¿Una chica?– Asentí.  
– S-sí..., p-pero... y-ya no importa.  
– No digas eso. ¿Qué paso con la chica?  
– Nada, supongo.  
– No estás así por nada Shaoran. A ver, te gusta ¿verdad?– Asentí algo sonrojado–. Pues si no quiere algo contigo tienes dos opciones, o te olvidas de ella– no me gustaba esa idea– o podrías conquistarla.  
– ¿Conquistarla?– Pregunté por primera vez mirándola al rostro.  
– Claro, aún nada está dicho– me sonrió y la abracé, mamá siempre me hacía sentir mejor–. Bueno ¿bajas a comer?– Asentí.— Te espero abajo.

Mamá había dicho _conquistar_... pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo conquistar a una chica y menos tratándose de ella, ¡¿qué iba a hacer?! Si ni siquiera podía hablarle estando totalente tranquilo, nuevamente me desanimé un poco, sacudí mi cabeza, ya se me ocurriría algo, me paré de la cama y bajé a almorzar.

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA:**

— ¡Sakura!— la llamé por el pasillo.  
— Ah... Shaoran...  
— Te traje algo...— dije algo avergonzado mostrando el ramo de flores oculto tras mi espalda— son para ti— coloqué una mano sobre mi cuello y preferí mirar hacia otro lado.  
— Yo...  
— Sé lo que me dijiste ayer, pero eso no significa que pueda olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente— dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos— así que... acéptalas, por favor— le pedí entregándoselas, felizmente las resivió.  
— Gra-cias...— respondió mirándolas con una pequeña y linda sonrisa sobre sus labios— son muy lindas— _no más que tú_, pensé, ojalá tuviera el valor para decirlo.  
El timbre sonó– Bueno ¿vamos?– le pregunté

**N/A:**

**Bueno tal vez les parezca algo rara, tal vez estén en contra, no sé, pero se me ocurrió esto hace tiempo y quise hacerlo, y pues aquí esta, ta da jaja ok no, tal vez soy un poco mala con Shaoran... sí, soy una mala persona u.u , ya qué espero alguien la lea jaja**


End file.
